


Case Solved

by rebeldaydreams



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Benoit has BDE (Big Dad Energy), F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not directly linked to the plot of the movie, Other, Platonic Relationship, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldaydreams/pseuds/rebeldaydreams
Summary: You and Benoit finally crack a tough case you’ve been working on for weeks, and you’re about ready to go home and sleep for a year. Benoit insists on driving you home because it's late and you're too exhausted to argue.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc (Knives Out)/Reader, Benoit Blanc (Knives Out)/You
Kudos: 55





	Case Solved

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH I started writing fics for Knives Out because Benoit Blanc stole my heart.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a long, _long_ few weeks of equally long days and sleepless nights. You were relieved that Benoit had finally solved the case he’d been slaving over – that _both_ of you had been slaving over – so that you could finally go home and sleep.

Right now, though, you were in Benoit’s office, sorting out the last of the paperwork for the case file and making sure everything was where it should be. Just as you were slotting the file into the cabinet against the back wall, Benoit appeared in the doorway.

“I coulda’ done that tomorrow, Y/N.” He said, sliding his hands into his pockets. You turned and smiled at the detective.

“It’s no trouble. Just wanted everything to be tied up, you know.” you said, punctuating the end of your sentence with an unusually big yawn.

“Jeeze…” you sighed, rubbing your tired eyes. “How are you even functioning right now? I feel like a zombie.”

He chuckled.

“Years of practice. C’mon, I’ll give you a ride home.” He said, grabbing his coat from the nearby hook.

“You don’t have to, I can grab a taxi-“ you said, but he interrupted before you could even finish the sentence.

“Nonsense. I’m happy to. Least I can do after how hard you’ve worked the past few weeks.” He said, and before you could argue he was helping you into your coat and ushering you out the door.

* * *

Benoit had one of those nice old vintage cars, the type where the front seat was like one long bench. It was surprisingly comfortable, and with the warmth from the heaters you found your eyes were growing heavy as you watched the streetlights zoom past. Sinatra was playing quietly through the radio, and Benoit was humming lowly with the song.

He’d barely been driving for 5 minutes when he felt something bump his arm and glanced down to see you fast asleep against him. He smiled, lifting his arm to rest more comfortably around your shoulders and returned his attention to the road.

A short while later he was pulling up outside your building and even as the car gently halted to a stop, you didn’t wake up. Benoit carefully removed his arm from around you so that he could get out of the car. He looked at you, sleeping soundly in his front seat, and debated waking you up, but you looked so peaceful that he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he gently reached his hand into your coat pocket to retrieve your keys before sliding his arms beneath you, proceeding to lift you out of the car.

Still, you didn’t stir.

Benoit pushed his car door closed with his foot and began the walk upstairs to your flat. Admittedly there was some skill involved in unlocking your front door with you still in his arms, but he managed it somehow.

He carried you to your bedroom and lay you down on your still unmade bed – not that that mattered now, of course. Carefully, so as not to wake you, he untied your shoes and pulled them off, placing them neatly at the foot of the bed.

As he pulled the covers up and tucked them gently around your shoulders, you finally stirred awake.

“…Ben-?” you had intended to say his full name but instead you mumbled half of it. He smiled.

“Get some sleep. You sure as hell deserve it.” He said.

You tried to say thank you to him, for driving you home, but it came out as a sleepy mumble instead. Good enough, you thought, before sleep overtook you once more. Just before you completely passed out, you registered the feeling of warm lips against your forehead.

“G’night, Y/N.”

* * *

You woke up just before 12pm the following day, and for a moment you panicked that you’d overslept until you remembered that the case was finished, and Benoit had given you the week off to recover from the stressful past few weeks.

You sighed in relief and sunk back against your pillows. Suddenly, you realised you were still fully dressed, and didn’t actually remember going to bed the previous evening. You frowned, staring up at your ceiling. You remembered getting into Benoit’s car…and that was it. Had you really been that tired that you didn’t even remember going to bed? That was new.

You rolled over onto your side and grabbed your phone from the side table, flicking it on. You had a fair amount of messages – mostly group chats which you swiped away without reading. Then there was a buzz as a new message came through.

_“Morning. Sleep well?_

_Lunch on me, if you fancy it_ _🥡_

_-B”_

A grin encompassed your features and you quickly typed out a reply.

_“Sounds good. See you in an hour?”_

A reply came through mere seconds later.

_“_ _🕵️_ _👍”_

You really regretted teaching him how to use emojis.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @ rebeldaydreams for headcanons and more writing stuff! You can also send me requests there, if I'm taking them.


End file.
